Baristas and Broken Hearts
by stupid-otps
Summary: Tumblr prompt from broomstiks' tumblr – 'you got stood up on a date at the coffee shop I work in, here let me get you a drink on the house au'. Emma is the barista and Killian gets stood up (kind of) by Milah. CS but open-ended. Some swears hence the rating.


I saw this Tumblr prompt – 'you got stood up on a date at the coffee shop I work in, here let me get you a drink on the house au' and I really wanted to write a CS fic with it. Then it snowballed and I don't know what happened, it's the longest fic I've written so far. I'm also British so I know nothing about American colleges or cities so if something is wrong, leave a review or PM me and I'll change it so it reflects America better. Also sorry about the ending, I've only done oneshots and this was getting ridiculously long so I wasn't sure where to end it or even how.

Emma has found this job boring since she began it 6 months ago. She needed something to help pay for food during her last year at college so she had asked around, apparently this place was desperate enough to accept her. It was repetitive and slow unless it was busy in which case it was too stressful. To entertain herself and her co-workers in the slow hours, she perfected what Ruby called the 'Sherlock Scan'. Which girl was crushing on the boy opposite. Which friend secretly hated the other. How long certain relationships might last. Recently she was predicting cake orders too, and at first Ruby had placed bets with her – that stopped because Ruby was 'sick of being tricked into giving her money away'. Emma would always reply that it wasn't a trick, so Ruby would roll her eyes then notice some cutie coming in and make sure she was at the till.

_(Emma was still recovering from the 'Neal thing' so she would gladly swap with Ruby – cute guys were not something she would waste time on again. Well, not till she was much less vulnerable.) _

One afternoon, early in spring, a new couple comes in. Both of them are dark-haired and blue-eyed but Emma can immediately see there is no familial bond. They also aren't laughing or holding onto each other so Emma thinks that maybe it's a rough patch in this relationship – whether a friendship or a more amatory one. The guy is unfairly attractive, with stubble and a leather jacket, so her shields are already up. The girl is also very pretty, long dark curly hair and perfect make-up, so Emma supposes they are well matched. Ruby sidles over and says; 'What a fine customer we have – swap?'

'He has a girlfriend.'

'Why do you always crush my dreams?' With a theatrical sigh from Ruby, the conversation ends. Emma retorts with an understated one of her own, then turns to face the stupidly attractive man.

'Hi um one cappuccino please, love.'

'Is that all?' is what Emma manages to ask but how she did will remain a mystery to her. She had looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and had read both pain and anxiety there. _(Definitely right about the rough patch.)_ He nods and gives her the cash, scratches behind his ear and sits opposite the girl he arrived with. Emma promises herself that she will not watch this couple and decides to have her break.

She gets back a bit later than she should have, Ashley had texted her upset about Sean and the baby so Emma had called to try and calm her down. It hadn't really worked so she'd have to take Mary Margaret over later and help out. She walks back into the coffee house and pauses because it seems like she's caught the climax of the show.

'-Killian let go. For God's sake can you not just give up? I don't –'

'Mil please alright? I love you okay? I'm right here. I'll wait here tomorrow and the day after and the day after that till you realise that I'm serious. I am here. For you.'

The sincerity in his voice is almost like a knife through Emma's soul so she cannot fault this Mil girl for getting tears in her eyes and running off. Killian follows several moments later once he recovers from shock. Ruby moves closer to Emma, rests her cheek on her palm as she leans across the counter and says, 'Oh god that was so romantic, do you think he actually will come? Will she? Oh god it's even better than any TV show ever. I am privileged to have witnessed an anguished declaration of love in my lifetime. What a gorgeous pair. Oh wow I'm so tweeting Mary Margaret about this.'

'We'll see tomorrow. I guess.' They have got used to each other's emotional reactions so instead of feeling disappointed at the stoic answer, Ruby grins wolfishly and saunters off to wipe tables down. Emma has always questioned Ruby's apparent dichotomy – the romantic gushing but the liberal attitude to one-night or two-night stands, however she shares the fascination this time. She desperately wants to know more about the man who can go from anxious to confident romantic hero in under half an hour. _(She also hopes that he keeps his promise because she could do with seeing a devoted man in real life, maybe her chances of finding one will increase if she knows they exist)_

The next day _(Thursday 9__th__ April)_ Emma shows up to her shift early and finds that Mary Margaret has brought David along with her to scope out the coffee house. Mary Margaret has a similar reaction to Ruby's but in even more idealistic tones, and what especially amuses Emma is that David is just as invested in this completely unknown relationship. 'They really are a charming couple' she thinks of her closest friends.

The hours pass slowly and every leather jacket she sees gives her a little jolt of adrenaline. Eventually Killian does appear _(wait is it creepy I know his name?)_ but this time he orders a hot chocolate which she notices that he doesn't drink at all after the first sip. She really tries not to look over at him but fails ridiculously frequently. Ruby smirks at her because she knows that Emma generally is much more controlled than she is today. Emma notices that his left leg shakes and that he is twisting his ring more and more often as the time passes. She wants to leave but she also can't tear her eyes away from this shattering cerulean soul.

He waits for two hours, getting stiller and stiller after the hour and a half mark. Emma isn't sure why this hurts her so much _(no she is, it's because she knows how it feels to wait and wait and wait for someone who isn't coming but at least he won't end with a threat of juvy.)_ Then he looks like he might leave and she makes up a cappuccino because she isn't leaving him alone to face this. She walks over, heart in her mouth because this is something she runs from: shared emotional situations. Pausing at the head of his table, she clears her throat and notices the joy then pain darting across his face as he realises she is not who he needs.

'Sorry I really don't mean to intrude, but I thought you might want a hot drink.'

'Right, this a polite way of asking me to pay for using up the table?' His drawl is attractive but edged with something unidentifiable and jagged.

At first she pulls back, much like a skittish horse, then really looks at his face and knows this is a façade. It's odd that she can read this stranger so well. As Mary Margaret would say; if this were a fairy-tale there would be an adventure where they would eventually tell their life stories; be kindred spirits; maybe _(hopefully)_ mend the broken bits together. But here? In Boston? No way.

'On the house.' She mutters quietly. Their eyes catch and the pain reflected in blue and green seals the deal that they don't quite realise they have signed.

She goes into the back room without looking back and rests against the wall, closing her eyes. Her sigh becomes a yelp as Ruby pokes her side and waggles her eyebrows, like a puppy shaking its tail. Emma just shakes her head and says, 'Ruby please don't, just – just let me clean up. In peace.' Never let it be said that Ruby does not possess incredible instincts because after a sweet offer to listen clearly from both her and Mary Margaret, she disappears and leaves Emma with her thoughts.

On Fridays she doesn't work at the coffee shop so when a text comes through from David that reads 'Where u ? K + M here!' she has to wait for her lecture to finish before almost sprinting for 20 minutes through the centre of the city. When she arrives, gasping more air than is really healthy, she almost flips the table when May Margaret places her hand on Emma's and says, 'Oh sweetie they left together a little while ago.' She sees that Emma is rattled, guesses why and says that she hopes that Emma won't worry because it wasn't a romantic meeting at all; 'More like a … David what's the word?'

'Like a business? Um impersonal? Stilted? Awkward? '

'Impersonal? That doesn't fit at all! No it was more-

'More like this-relationship-is-over-here-are-your-goddamn-things-get-out-of-my-life?'

'Well less aggressive, maybe more this-relationship-isn't-working-I-don't-want-you-around-to-remind-me-bye?'

Normally Emma would chuckle at their game of finding the missing word by not breathing for a whole sentence, but today her mind is with Killian. What are they saying? What is he thinking? Does this Mil woman read Killian like Emma is apparently able to? Is-

'Emma,' says David, big brother instinct shining through his much softer blue eyes, 'I think I've seen the guy around campus this year, I think he knows Will Scarlet. They're not the type you need to worry about, not right now anyway alright?'

'Hm yep' Sighs. Bites her lip. 'I have to go finish my assignment for Monday ok? Especially if Ashley needs us to babysit tomorrow.' David gives her a hug and says his mom wants her to come for dinner on Monday because she's making Emma's favourite casserole. She nods but really is grateful that her friends don't ever push her for confidences and reactions that she feels a bit too broken to share. Emma heads off to campus and Mary Margaret watches her leave then says hesitantly: 'David, do you, well has Emma said anything about Neal?'

'No,' he answers, shaking his head, 'All I know is that it really hurt her and she almost didn't come back to college because of the threat of juvy and of seeing him around. Good job he left. Worthless piece of junk shit no-good cowardly bastard.' adds David as an afterthought. Mary Margaret nods her assent slightly absent-mindedly and says, 'That was nearly a year ago right?'

'What are you thinking, sweetheart?' David narrows his eyes because they are both romantics but he remembers something about Neal and Killian having some issue and thinks there was a girl related to the problem and Emma's life is messy enough, 'Milah!' he exclaims.

'Hmm?'

'The girl with Killian, I think, I can't actually remember,' he stutters a little as Mary Margaret looks intensely at him, 'It's not like I know her – I've just heard something but I don't know what I know I heard.' He frowns at himself though Mary Margaret chuckles and so does he but mostly he just touches his lips to hers and loves this sweet firebrand. He really wants Emma to find someone like they found each other but he can't do that for her.

4 months later Emma is serving the lunchtime rush and that voice that she's listened out for says: 'Mornin' love cappuccino please.' And no she isn't nervous or excited, she doesn't know him and this is ridiculous. They aren't kindred spirits, that's a not real thing, blame Mary Margaret and David for being cute. When she looks at him she can see that he isn't sleeping well so she puts an extra shot of caffeine in and gives him a half smile, but then starts second-guessing herself and she isn't sure if she wants him to stay or leave and never come back to the coffee house. Apparently she is a good actress though, as he sits at the back of the row of tables, near where he sat with Milah months ago, with no hint of reluctance.

One hour later it begins to rain outside and he's still there, reading some book which she is desperate to know what it is and her shift is ending so she wonders about talking to him then wonders what she is even thinking. She buys a coffee from Ruby and sits down two tables from Killian and sees that he's reading 'Peter Pan' then tries to sort out her feelings of wanting grin and chat to him and also to run in the opposite direction. The universe decides for her because another voice says, 'Emma?' and she freezes because that's him and he said he was leaving and, 'Oh god Neal' slips out as she looks into those brown eyes she once trusted. Everything shuts down inside so she doesn't even notice that Killian has stood up and taken some steps forward.

'Emma I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you moved away. I-'

'Hey!' calls Ruby hurrying over, 'Neal please can you just-'

'Ruby just let me speak to her, ok?'

'Neal I- Ruby don't make a scene it's ok.' Ruby shakes her head and answers, 'No it's not. He doesn't get to come back here after more than a year and fuck things up again alright?'

Neal looks offended and is no doubt about to reply, when Killian says 'Oi mate maybe you can leave the lovely barista alone and talk to me about Milah. Something she said about you doesn't quite add up.' At that Emma looks at him and wonders how on Earth he can be so bitter towards her ex though it gives her something more pleasant, or at least different, to think about.

'I don't think so _mate_.' Neal's tone is biting and icy but Emma isn't waiting for them to have a pissing contest next to her so she gets up and says, 'Neal I don't know what you expected when you came over but whatever it was, you were mistaken. You didn't care enough to stick around before and I don't need any justification for what you did and more importantly I don't want to hear it.' With that she leaves and ignores it when Neal calls her name.

_(She does however listen carefully when Killian interrupts and says, 'The lass, Emma, was very clear she didn't want to talk to you, so how about you leave her alone? Or have you lost all the honour or respect you ever had?' Then she's out the door and cannot hear them any more.)_

She spends the next two days in her flat with Ruby and Mary Margaret, both of whom bring chocolate and marathon Star Wars with her to keep her distracted. _(Neal hated Star Wars because he disliked Han Solo, maybe Emma should have realised then it couldn't work with someone who hated her favourite character.)_ She doesn't talk about Neal and they don't ask anything other than, 'Do you want to talk about it?' She says no and they are all happy to let her bury the past.

On her next shift at the coffee shop, in the slow hours when no-one is arriving and maybe a quarter of the tables have people on, Killian comes in. She swallows awkwardly and he scratches behind his ear then says, 'Um Emma right? I don't know what happened between you and Neal and you don't know what happened between Milah and I for me to dislike Neal so much. But I think maybe the situations are more similar than they appear.'

'Yeah. Well I think so. Killian right?' He nods. 'But I don't know what you want to do with that confirmation.'

'Well then,' he pauses and looks into her eyes, sees something that her walls don't hide from him, leans forward just a fraction and says 'How about two cappuccinos once you get off?'


End file.
